And Forever
by DragonofFrost
Summary: Nothing bad here, kiddies, just in-depth kissing. Nyeh. MirokuSango, short, for a friend.


Wooo. For Zoie-onee-chan. I owe you a better one, remind me later. ^____^; Feel better, 'kay onee-chan? Oh and this is reeeeal short because I have a lot to write. So… Maybe I'll add more chapters or… Something. Heh. Feedback appreciated?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl sat upon her knees, stroking fingers through her blood encrusted chestnut colored locks, biting at her lower lip gently. The battle had been a harsh one, leaving the girl the wounds randomly scattered about her upper body, yet her team had emerged victorious. For some reason, she couldn't bring a smile to herself, even though she had just gained revenge for the death of her village. The group she was in had no reason to remain together, and although she tried to stay independent, she grew to love and depend on these few people that cared about her. Now… Would they go their separate ways? Her eyes fluttered closed, feet lowering to touch the surface of the water. She winced as the icy water touched her flesh, yet she just took in a deep breath and allowed them to descend into the river's shallow depths.

Her finger hooked on a snarl in her hair, and she began tugging at it impatiently, to no avail. She was about to give an exasperated sigh, when another's hand caught her wrist. She heard the voice, soft behind her, "Allow me…" Her eyes shot open, her head turning as the other pulled her hand from her hair. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the familiar male, his hands now lifting to release her hair from its tie. "M.. Miroku?" She heard herself breathe, and saw a familiar smile. Those hands worked their way through the silken waves of amber, so tenderly they worked at getting the snarls and matted blood from them. The girl turned away slightly, staring down at her feet in the water, a light pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. A playful tug went to her hair suddenly, and she gave a growl, "Miroku?.." "Sango?" Came the innocent response. She turned her head to glare at the monk, who continued tugging at her hair. Her expression turned to that of shock as his face came a breath away from her own.

She let out a small squeak before the other captured her lips with his own, her eyes growing wide. Sango's heart seemed to stop its beating as she felt the warmth against her lips, before it was slowly removed. Her monk companion looked to her with a small smile, before beginning to stand. The demon exterminator felt herself lurch forward towards him, wanting nothing more than to keep him there. With her. She caught his arm and pulled him towards her. He turned back to her, seeming surprised, opening his mouth to speak before she hastily pressed her lips to his. This time it drew out for a much longer period of time. Miroku drew her into the warmth of his embrace, feeling her melt in towards him, he smiled against her lips. He dared his tongue to dart out, trailing over her lips, tasting only her on them. To his surprise, she gave him instant access. The two remained like this for some time, merely exploring the other's mouths, before Sango broke the kiss. Her head dropped to his chest, as she now had settled herself in his lap. Her hand clasped one of his tightly, as if to keep him there. "Don't go.." Came her unconscious whimper. His other hand, bare now, without the wind tunnel that had once bound him, touched her jaw tenderly. "I won't…" "Stay… Forever?" "… Yes… Forever." Sango felt herself smile, her gaze fluttering closed as his hand caressed her jaw and neck idly. "Forever.." And then she was lost to sleep, melting in the warm glow that was her monk. Miroku looked down to her, a small smile coming to his face. The peace that had settled over the demon exterminator was so rare, so odd. Her submissive, needy nature likely rose from her subconscious, where she feared that the gang would leave her. Especially him. He planted a soft kiss to the top of her head, before nestling his cheek against that spot and closing his own eyes. His grip tightened on her hand. He didn't want them to leave him, either. Especially not her.


End file.
